Familiar rewrite
by BriinaaaStarr
Summary: bella comes back after edward left she was with her mom edward has a human girlfriend, that is not bella. she has changed a bit, what is bella goign to do when edward siad forever? how will edward explain? vamps. E/B normal couples
1. Chapter 1

Familiar

AN: This story is made by Gotta'-love-the-klutz.  
Disclaimer:  
Me: Edward, can you get me a soda??  
Edward: No  
Me: why?? Puh-leeseee!  
Edward: No and You don't own me!!  
Me: Ya and this pencil is yours…  
Edward: It is *Grabs pencil and walks away*

Twilight belongs to S.M, but it will be mine… somehow :D

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1 : Parts and familiar faces

Epov

I know how I left Bella was wrong, mean instead of waiting for her after school, I just left. Alice was pissed for the next 5 months but she got over it…..eventually. Anyways, I found a new mate…but she's not like Bella. She smells delectable like Bella. But she's really different! Her name is Rina. She has glasses, brown wavy hair that is about four inches down her back, she has bluely-green eyes. She's really tall but still not as tall as me. She lives in forks. And I pick her up every morning, I drive her home every day after school, and I lay in her bed every night, just like I did with Bella. I have a picture of her on my bed side table. And when Rina came over for the first time, I told her it was my sister, from when I was human. Yes, she knows about vampires, and werewolves.

I was laughing with my siblings when my watch went off. "Sorry guys I have to go pick up Rina." I said. They nodded and I ran to my car. It was a short drive, and Rina was just heading out the door. She was wearing red jeans and her light purple long-sleeve t-shirt. She was also wearing her silver converse, and her hair was in pig-tails, she had some hot pink in her hair….wait! She died it!!! She opened the door and sat down. I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled up at me. She way bubblier and not shy at all, unlike Bella. I chuckled. She was the most out-going, bully, sweet, caring person I very met! I parked in the school paring lot. She was really nervosa, because we (all of us: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Rina, and I.) we were doing hairspray! I tried out as Link, she tried out as Tracy, Rosalie tried out as Amber, Alice as Penny, Jasper as Mr. Ternbald, and Emmett and Tracy's mom. I laughed at the thought of Emmett as Rina's mom.

The bell rang for free period, and all five vampires and the one human made our way to practice. Alice was looking around for someone, but I ignored her. "Okay! Here's who's playing who. Rina Smith as Tracy, Edward Cullen as Link, Rosalie Hale as Amber, Jasper and Wilber, Anglia as , Tyler as seaweed." Jasper started to growled, but Alice whispered something, that I can't mention and he was comb.

A couple days later

We were practicing, when I heard wheels rolling in the hall way, and a teacher yelled "stop that!" I heard someone laugh the the wheels stopped. The door opened and a girl walked in. I couldn't see her face, but Alice started thinking _she's here!!! Finally!!! _What?? Oh well…she sat in the back row. She chewed on her gum. Her hair was down and straight, she had pink eye-shadow on, she had peach lip-gloss on. Her shirt was hot-pink and it said "damn right I'm good in bed, I can sleep for days!" (I was dancing and singing the whole time!) she had black skinny jeans on, and black high-tops with some flower pastern on it. She was watching. All of a sudden a tear rolled down her cheek. But you know Rina was smelling much more delectable then normal. The girl stood up and went to the teacher. She asked if she could be excused, and ran out of the room. She reminds me of someone, but I don't remember-BELLA!!!!

BPOV

I just got in the house when I saw a silver Volvo drive passed. I sighed. I miss Edward so much! I went to live with my mom when Edward left. But I came back. That was my first year of high school, now it's my third. I will not run away from my problems anymore! I already missed a coupe days of school and I can't miss anymore. I got onto my skateboard and rode to school. I had change a bit, I grew, but my eyes and hair stayed the same. But I did die some mid-night blue streaks in my hair. I'm not a klutz anymore; I can sing, dance and act. I love to ride my skate-board now!

I rode into my English class; it was empty except for the teacher. "Isabella Swann! Were have you been? You know what! Never mind! I want you to go and try out for the school play for extra credit!! Leave now! Go!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes, and rode down the hall. I heard her yell "Stop that!" and I just laughed and I stopped at the door, I could hear people singing. It was ladies choice, ha! So they're doing hairspray!

Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
"Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction

I sighed. That voice sounded like my old boyfriend. I opened the door, and sat in the back row. I put a piece of gum in my mouth and started to chew. I watched. And guess who I saw? Edward (freaking) Cullen!!! He was singing and dancing!!! And dancing along with a brown haired girl.

prettier package you never did see  
Take me home and they unwrap me  
Shop around but little darlin'  
I've got to be

The ladies' choice"  
Ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Hey little girl looking for a sale  
(repeat)  
Test drive this American male  
(repeat)  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
(repeat)  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
(repeat)  
"Hey little girl goin' window shopping  
I got somethin traffic stoppin

Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Wow!  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
I'm the ladies' choice..

they stopped and Edward kissed the girl on the lips. That's when I cracked! I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I went to the teacher, and asked to be excused. He nodded and I ran to the bathroom. I locked the door, and sat on the toilet. I cried, and cried. Edward was back, with his human girlfriend. But not only that, if he was here then Esme and Carlisle would be back, along with Alice, jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would be back to! Hell I am even happy to see Rosalie. Damn what a good day I'm having so far!!


	2. AN : sorry

Hey guys! I'm really sorry! But I can't continue this stories due to Not having enough time and having my exams on their way and stuff . So I need your help . If you guys would help me create chapters. And I would post them on your behalf . I might carry on . But if not. I will put my stories for adoption . Ty! Oh email me the Chapts by this … Sweetie_star962 () live (dot) com And Tag me on my blog simply-melicious (dot) blogspot (dot) com Cancle out the "(dot)s" and spaces . Ty(:

XOXO,

BriinaaaStarr


End file.
